Eyes
by Bad Wolf - Rose Tyler
Summary: Threeshot. One of the most powerful things a Minecrafter can be born with. Join Dawn, Deadlox, BajanCanadian, and Jerome as they go on a casual search to find out why SSundee, MinecraftUniverse, and SkyDoesMinecraft never show their eyes. Some Merome and SkyXDawn for the hell of it. *EDIT: Thanks guys for 2,500 views! Thank y'all so much! :)*
1. SSundee

**AN: Not to confuse people, but when I address a Minecrafter, I call them by their skins.**

**Example: Sky.**

**But when I have someone talking to another Minecrafter, I have them address them by their real name.**

**Example: Adam.**

**(And Dawn's real name is Rachel, just a heads up.)**

**Enjoy!**

**. . .**

Eyes.

One of the best features of a Minecrafter.

It was Deadlox who first thought of the idea as he was walking the streets of GeoCity, casually chatting with TheBajanCanadian.

"So what's up, Ty?" Bajan, or more commonly known as Mitch asked him.

Deadlox shrugged. "Nothing. Hey, I was just thinking…most of Team Crafted have sunglasses or helmets. What color are their eyes?"

Mitch laughed. "Whoa there Ty, what brought up this question? Surfing Tumblr at 3 in the morning?"

The headphone wearing Minecrafter noted to himself to delete his web history next time. "Maybe…but think about it! We don't know what color Adam or Ian's eyes are!"

"And Jason too…you're right, dood. We've got to find this out." Mitch stroked his invisible beard.

"Where to first, my Canadian friend?" Deadlox looked around. "Seto is off somewhere making potions, and I never know which pond Quentin is in."

Mitch glanced towards Blocky Lake. "Where's Dakota and Jordan?"

A new voice came up, a furry figure popping out of the shadows. "And Martin and Bashur!"

"What the freak, Biggums. Were you there the whole time?" Mitch sighed as Deadlox screamed.

Jerome grinned. "Maybe. What's this about eyes?"

Mitch quickly explained what was going on as Deadlox thought to himself quietly.

_I've got crimson, Mitch has a light coffee color, Jerome has dark chocolate, Rachel has blue and green, Dakota with an almost black, Quentin with a bright yellow, and Seto with dark blue and hints of purple. What color are Adam's eyes?_

"Hey, guys! What's going on?"

The boys looked over to see Dawn jogging over to them, her engagement ring securely on her right ring finger. It was a beautiful citrine***** color with emeralds and sapphires surrounding it. Sky had gallantly told Dawn that it reminded him of her eyes.

"Hey, Rachel! We're just wondering if you knew the color of Adam's eyes." Jerome shrugged.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I haven't. Wow, Jeremy, you were on Tumblr again weren't you?"

The Bacca's cheeks went a bright red. "N-No, I wasn't!"

Dawn laughed and patted Jerome's cheek. "I was kidding, but I guess you weren't. Jeez guys, you all have a point. Ian and Adam are always wearing those sunglasses and Jason wears the visor. We need to find out this mystery!"

"And then onto the discussion of which ships to sail?" Mitch asked hopefully.

Jerome started laughing as Deadlox glared at the Canadian. "I swear to Notch, if you put up more pictures of Skylox in my bedroom from the Internet, I will murder you in your sleep."

Dawn patted Deadlox's cheek. "Don't worry, Ty. I'll help you with the Merome photos."

The two best friends went pale and shook their heads. "No, no, we're fine. Please don't, Rachel."

"That's what I thought."

There was an awkward silence before Deadlox coughed. "We should go find Ian, right? He should be first."

Everyone agreed as they headed off into the city, walking towards SSundee's house.

…

"I win."

"What?! What the balls, man?! You're cheating!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"I swear, his laugh!"

"Martin, shut up! Minecraftia could hear us if Adam made you laugh even harder!"

"It's on my bucket list."

"Another game? I want black, because…you know."

"Shut up, Batman!"

"You should talk, Jordan!"

"Guys, shush! Rachel thinks I'm fighting some squids…just shut up!"

_BANG, BANG. _The door caused some of the guys to scream.

"HOW DID THEY FIND US?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"SHUT UP, ADAM!"

"BASHUR, THROW THE DRINKS AWAY!"

"WHAT THE BALLS, DUDE!? IAN, GRAB THEM NOW!"

"SOMEONE JUST THROW THE DAMN DRINKS AWAY!"

The six Minecrafters froze in fear as the door swung open, the cause being a beautiful, gleaming diamond axe named Betty.

Jerome cackled as he ran into the house, swinging Betty as he grinned. "HERE'S BETTY!"

The lights were clicked on by Dawn to see Bodil under a table, SSundee hiding in the kitchen, CaptainSparklez stuck in a window, xRpMx13 running around in his cape, Bashur holding some watermelons in the fridge, and Sky rocking back and forth in a corner holding butter.

"Adam?!" Dawn cried.

Sky looked at his fiancée guilty and pushed Sparklez out of the window, shouting, "Jeffery! Here, boy!"

The named pig snorted and came up to him, a carrot on a stick tied to its back. Sky silently thanked TrueMU for lending him Jeffery as an escape route.

"Giddyup, Jeffery!" Sky yelled, grabbing the carrot.

Jeffery snorted and ran off, Sky whooping with excitement as the pig took him to TrueMU's house.

Dawn was silent as she watched Adam ride off into the sun, her gaze blank. "Were you guys gambling?" She turned, her eyes full of fear as she spotted the table where SSundee sometimes played poker.

xRpMx13 laughed nervously. "Well…not exactly gambling…"

Dawn whirled around furiously as Deadlox and Mitch peered in. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT EXACTLY GAMBLING?! YOU'RE IRISH FOR NOTCH'S SAKE."

Jerome slurped some Capri Sun. "What Ryan means is that they weren't gambling with money, Rachel. They were gambling with Capri Suns and potato chips."

"Oh, and butter. That was Adam's idea, obviously." Sparklez added, walking in through the front door.

SSundee shrugged. "It was all over a game of checkers."

Dawn glanced at the table, where scattered checkers coated the oak tabletop. She was absolutely dumbfounded. "You guys were playing checkers…over butter, potato chips, and Capri Suns?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Bashur shrugged.

Dawn groaned and smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Anyways, now that we've been busted, what can I do for you guys?" SSundee dusted off his pants, glancing at the four Minecrafters that had broken into his house.

"We just wanted to know what your eyes looked like." Dawn gave a sheepish look.

Bashur cackled. "And whose idea was this? Ty's or Jeremy's?"

Mitch pointed at Deadlox and mouthed, _Tumblr_.

Everyone else snickered.

Deadlox, who was redder than the color of his eyes, coughed awkwardly and glared at the Canadian.

"Soooo, Ian, would you mind fulfilling our desires?" Jerome smirked.

Bodil leaned over to Sparklez and whispered, "That's what she said."

_SMACK!_

Bodil grumbled as Dawn sat back down, smiling as a red handprint glowed red on his cheek; the Captain was laughing his head off in the background.

SSundee looked around, raising his eyebrow. "Uh…sure. But you should know that when I take these glasses off, you've got 60 seconds. For the weirdest reason, my sanity goes down faster than that one game…what was it? _Forgetfulness_?"

"No Ian, that was _Amnesia_." Jerome sighed. "I still have nightmares from that."

Everyone nodded fearfully as Bashur shuddered.

An awkward silence descended.

"So can we see them?" Dawn asked hopefully.

SSundee sighed, reaching up for his sunglasses. "Sure. Here goes nothing…"

He pulled them off, and everyone gasped with shock.

SSundee's eyes were _amazing_.

His eyes were pure ice blue, with little flecks of cobalt circling around in his irises. Every time he blinked, they would swirl around and flicker.

The seconds ticked by, and the blackness of his pupils started to spread. The Minecrafters nodded once they were done, and SSundee breathed a sigh of relief as he put his glasses back on.

Dawn was dazzled. "Wow, Ian…that was awesome!"

SSundee scratched the back of his head and blushed sheepishly. "Well…I guess so. Most people don't see it until it's too late."

Mitch straightened his back. "Off to the spaceman, Biggums!"

Jerome brandished Betty. "Let's win the Hunger Games!"

Dawn and Deadlox watched as the two leaped into trees and whooped as they dashed across the leaves, Mitch firing arrows for good measure.

"WE GONNA WIN THE HUNGER DEANS!" Mitch shouted, jumping onto Jerome's back as the Bacca raced to the large spaceship that stood out against the sunset.

"YEAH BUDDY!"

The other two Minecrafters looked at each other and sighed.

xRpMx13 tugged the wrinkles out of his cape. "Well, I'll you all later. I have some important business that needs tending to, such as food and sleep. See ya!"

The Batman leaped out the window, trying to 'fly' but failing miserably as he faceplanted the ground. "I PLANNED THAT!"

SSundee glanced at Bodil, who was trying to climb out of the house by using the chimney. "Why does no one use the door anymore…?"

No one commented on why Bashur decided to pick up the fridge and throw it out the wall, cackling as he threw watermelons in the air as he frolicked out the hole in the wall.

Sparklez quietly added _'Broken wall' _to the list that he had tacked to the door under the name of _'Things Bashur has broken'_. There were others such as _'Blown up entire house' _and _'Put TNT in the fireplace'_.

Dawn slowly edged away from the hearth.

The Captain yawned and glanced at the sun setting. "I'll see you guys later! Gotta go and see Jerry; he must be worried sick."

He walked out the front door and hugged the remaining three Minecrafters, then headed off to his house in the distance.

Deadlox nodded at the sunset. "We better get moving, Rachel. We can crash at Jason's place for the night."

Dawn smiled at him and twisted her ring, still marveling at the image of SSundee's eyes. "No time to lose! And besides, we have to catch up to Mitch and Jeremy."

She linked her arm through Deadlox's, and they both grinned.

"Movie reference?"

"Movie reference."

They started skipping off as they headed towards MinecraftUniverse's spaceship, singing at the top of their lungs.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

**. . .**

**AN: *Citrine is a shade of yellow. :3**

**Thanks everyone for reading! This'll be a threeshot, and I'll get working on the other two chapters! Again, thank you!**


	2. MinecraftUniverse

**AN: Dat feedback. Wow, thanks all of you! That meant the world to me!**

**Alright, these crazy Minecrafters are headed to MinecraftUniverse's!**

**I wonder what color his Minecraft skin's eyes are…**

**IT'S A MYSTERY!**

**But I, as the author, already know. :D **

**LEZZGO!**

**. . .**

It stood tall against the fiery rays, its fresh coat of paint gleaming in the sunlight. The rocket, which TrueMU had built himself, was still awe-inspiring as Dawn and Deadlox approached it.

"I wonder where Mitch and Jeremy went…" Dawn wondered as the two came nearer to MinecraftUniverse's home.

"Probably already hacked the security and are inside eating all the food," Deadlox grumbled. "They saved no pork for me last time."

Dawn laughed as she reached forward to ring the doorbell on the ship.

_DING DONG!_

The speaker turned on. "_Ty, Rachel! Come quick!_"

"Jason?" Dawn frowned at the speaker. "What's going on?"

The spaceman's voice sounded frantic. "_MITCH AND JEREMY ARE EATING MY FOOD!_"

Deadlox sighed as he unlocked the door. TrueMU's visor met them as he flung open the door. "HELP ME! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME!"

"Calm down, Jason. We've got them." Dawn reassured him.

She marched to the kitchen, her pink and purple hair whipping across her face as she put her hands on her hips. "Mitch, Jeremy!"

Deadlox and TrueMU poked their heads in as Dawn started to scold them in the most vulgar way she could. "Your momma's so fat, she won the Hunger Games when she entered the train with the food!"

Mitch whimpered. "Your momma's so fat, there wasn't enough fur to cover up her fatness!"

Jerome covered his ears and started crying. Mitch beckoned him over and the two cried in each other's shoulders.

Dawn smiled smugly as she turned to see TrueMU's shocked expression. "That sure got them…anyways, we'll be crashing here tonight!"

He nodded, now terrified of Sky's fiancée. _Adam has met his match in the 'Yo Momma' games…oh dear._

Deadlox headed to the elevator and turned on his iPod, trying to get a connection. "Jason, you have horrible Wi-Fi!"

"No I don't!" MinecraftUniverse defended. "You just haven't reached the top floor!"

The headphone wearing Minecrafter grumbled as he hit the '10' button, the elevator doors closing in front of their faces.

"So, what are you guys here for? Not that I don't mind at all." TrueMU smiled at the three of them.

Dawn glanced at the two crying Minecrafters in the corner. "Ty was on Tumblr again…he was wondering what color eyes you have. We've seen Ian's but we're looking for Adam's last."

MinecraftUniverse stroked the bottom of his helmet and hummed thoughtfully. "That is a really strange question, but I can understand it. I'll show you guys later on tonight."

Dawn nodded and smiled. "Alright Jason! Thank you!"

She headed up after Deadlox, dragging BajanCanadian and Jerome with her. As they disappeared into the elevator, TrueMU wondered if Sky was going to kill him.

…

One of the coolest features about the spaceship was that it had its very own anti-gravity room.

Deadlox was currently on his way there, grinning as he dashed through the halls. His excitement was currently _'OVER 9000 ERMEHGERSH WOW YAY' _as Tumblr put it…wow, he _really _needed to stop reading all those fanfics and fanart.

But did Deadlox care? Pfft, of course not. It's not like he was breaking the fourth wall…

Oh wait.

Crap.

Anyways, he finally reached a large circular door with a lock code on it. Deadlox thought for a moment, and entered _'Gallifrey' _on it. The door beeped and slid open smoothly.

**(AN: Kudos to which show this comes from. David Tennant, marry me please.)**

Deadlox let out an evil laugh and raced inside.

There were multiple suits hanging on the wall, similar to TrueMU's. The Minecrafter grabbed the red one and strapped it on, smiling with joy as the Velcro snapped into place.

Deadlox stepped into the clear room with a huge circumference, pressing the _'Active' _button. Steam hissed out of the container as a clear voice said, _"Oxygen cleared; ready for departure."_

The wall slid effortlessly out of the way and Deadlox bounced forward, squealing as he floated through the anti-gravity with ease. "WHEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the headphone wearing Minecrafter, a very familiar Budder God floated above a bed, his eyes closed. When he heard the yell, he snapped open his eyes and grabbed his sunglasses, slipping them on. Sky clicked the button on his wrist-watch communicator and hissed into it, "They found me!"

TrueMU jerked to attention. "What!? Rachel and the rest of the gang went upstairs only a few minutes ago…Ty. Uh oh, I forgot that he was in love with my anti-gravity room."

"And you stick me in here!?" Sky shrieked. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sheesh, calm down. Give me a moment." MinecraftUniverse grumbled.

Sky frantically tried to run to the other wall as all the gravity was enabled back; Sky and Deadlox crashed to the ground with a loud, "OOMPH!"

Being the faster one, Deadlox scrambled to his feet and stared at the savior of Minecraftia. "Adam…?"

Sky squeaked and dashed out of the room, discarding his equipment on the ground. "NO TY! DON'T DO DIS!"

"Don't do what…? I'm just trying to see what color your eyes are!" Deadlox shouted, sighing as his best friend ran away.

_Is Adam hiding something? I've never seen him this terrified before; well, if I don't count the time he proposed to Rachel and nearly upchucked his dinner. _

Disappointment flickering off of him, Deadlox left the anti-gravity center and shook his head, looking out the glass window as the moon rose slowly. "I better find Rachel and tell her what's going on."

…

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED!"

"Yeah, you're not my mother!"

"And this isn't as comfy as a tree, you know!"

Dawn groaned as she massaged her temples, glaring at the Bacca and Canadian in front of her. "Mitch, Jeremy, _go to sleep_."

Jerome crossed his arms and _hmphed_. "I want my toy Betty."

Mitch was just staring at Dawn. "Count the shadows."

"Did you guys have another marathon or what?" Dawn slammed her hand down on the nightstand.

"Well, Mitch did. I was out catching some raw fish and Biggums decided to have a Doctor Who marathon without me." Jerome sighed. "He's been addicted for MONTHS."

Mitch slowly slid under the covers. "Don't blink! Blink and you die! Also, it goes _DING _when there's stuff!"

Dawn just slid down the wall and almost cried, Jerome shaking his furry head.

They were currently in one of the guest bedrooms in TrueMU's spaceship. The room was made for BajanCanadian and ASF Jerome on Sky's behalf. There were two large queen sized beds in one corner, with a flat screen TV in the other. The fridge was stacked with food and had plenty of drinks as well.

A glass cage held another one of Jerome's prized possessions; an iron axe, not as well as Betty, but still valuable.

Next to it was another glass cage with a bow held inside, a quiver of arrows lounging nearby. A silver dog tag lay inside, lined with butter and diamonds; Sky made it for Mitch after he saved Jerome and the Butter God from a pack of Creepers.

The beds were fairly nice; the coversheet for Jerome's was tree themed and Mitch's was covered with designs of food.

Deadlox came rushing into the room. "Hey!" He panted. "Adam's here; I just ran into him!"

Dawn sprang to her feet with a gasp. "He's here!? Oh, that boy has some serious explaining to do!"

She rolled up her sleeves and stormed off, growling as she passed TrueMU. Jerome and Mitch looked at Deadlox and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude, we owe you one! That was a genius plan! But Rachel will kill us when she finds out its false…" Jerome shuddered.

Deadlox furrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't kidding…"

The two best friends look at each other and grinned. "Movie time?"

"Movie time!" Mitch cheered.

The Canadian leaped up and ran to the flat screen TV in the corner of the room and dragged over some beanbags, plopping down into one as Deadlox just watched.

Jerome raced to the small kitchen that he had carved out not long ago. TrueMU almost freaked out when he saw Jerome hacking at the wall with Betty, Mitch pushing a microwave and an oven inside the now open space.

_DING!_

"POPCORN!" Mitch cheered.

The Bacca grabbed a bowl and ran to his best friend, sitting down and watching as the title screen for _'The Avengers' _rolled up.

Deadlox just facepalmed, walking out of the room to find Dawn and Sky.

…

Sky was still on the run from his fiancée. "ADAM, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU BETTER HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER!" Dawn yelled from the staircase.

He gulped as beads of sweat trailed down his face, adjusting his sunglasses quickly. "Rachel, I'm sorry! But I can't let you see my eyes; it's a curse!"

Dawn marched up the stairs, startling Sky as he screamed like a girl. "Adam, you better listen to me RIGHT NOW, because I am NOT going to repeat myself. Now, why can't I see your eyes? We're engaged, Adam. Why are you keeping secrets from me?" She pleaded.

Sky's face had gone pale. "I swear to Notch that it's a squid thing, Dawny. I can't say anything else or else I'll be found out."

Dawn's eyes brimmed with tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He rubbed the back of his head, reached forward, and placed a kiss on her lips. "I promise I'll explain soon. Find me tomorrow, and I'll show you what I mean. Bring the gang as well and tell Jason I said it was fine for him to show his eyes."

Dawn's sapphire and emerald eyes gleamed. "Do you promise?"

Sky nodded. "I promise."

She took a step closer. "No, I mean _promise_."

His heart clenched, and he understood.

Sky whispered, "I, Adam Dahlberg, promise Rachel that I will tell her about my eyes. I will keep this promise to the end of our life and I will fulfill it."

She laughed. "Alright, I believe you. I'll see you tomorrow, Adam."

The Butter King kissed her forehead. "And I'll see you tomorrow as well, Rachel."

Sky smiled widely at Dawn as she stared at him, a look of relief crossing her face. "I'll see you later then."

"Yep. Good night darling!" He grinned as Dawn laughed.

Sky slid down the staircase, passing Deadlox and yelling, "WOO HOO!"

Dawn only put a hand to her forehead and laughed.

…

"Tom Hiddleston's cheekbones are PERFECTION." Mitch gushed, clicking off the movie.

"Yeah, just like Benedict Cumberbatch's," Jerome sighed. "Even though we're just Minecrafters…"

"Biggums, this is the 5th time this month you've broken the fourth wall. Please stop, I fan." Mitch shook his head.

Dawn suddenly rushed into the room. "Anyone want to see Jason's eyes with me!? Adam gave us permission!"

"See his eyes? Lezzgo, Biggums!" Jerome leaped up from the beanbag, spilling popcorn everywhere as he tripped out the door.

Mitch stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth and followed the Bacca.

…

"Are you _sure _that Adam gave you permission? He usually doesn't do that…and I'm afraid you'll think of me as a freak." TrueMU shifted uncomfortably.

Dawn sighed as Deadlox started humming _Eclipse_. "Jason, I'm his fiancée. He said we could."

MinecraftUniverse glanced at the other two who had dashed in, wiping their buttery fingers on their PJ's. "Alright, well, here goes…"

He pulled off his helmet, and everyone gasped.

Very dirty blond hair tumbled down, springing into curls. But his _eyes_–!

They were the most beautiful shade of emerald that the Minecrafters had ever seen. There were white flecks like the stars spinning in MinecraftUniverse's gaze, causing Jerome to faint and Mitch to grin, while Deadlox gaped openly.

"Oh my goodness, that is awesome…" Dawn gasped.

Mitch just high-fived TrueMU, watching as the now revealed Minecrafter ruffled his hair and blinked a few times. "Whoa, maybe I should have done this sooner…"

"We'll find Adam tomorrow and figure out his eyes then, okay?" Mitch put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and she smiled brightly. "Alright!"

Mitch hoisted the passed out Jerome on his shoulders, showing his abs from working out. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Deadlox coughed. "Merome."

Without another word, he vanished into his room as well.

The three left TrueMU and Dawn alone.

"Well, I'll see you later then." MinecraftUniverse shrugged. "It feels weird without the helmet…maybe I should do this more."

Dawn ruffled TrueMU's curly hair. "Yeah, you should. I'll see you tomorrow!"

The spaceman only smiled and headed off to his room, leaving Dawn to head to her room.

She slipped into her PJ's and sighed, leaning back into the covers.

"Tomorrow, I find out the greatest mystery that I've found. Tomorrow, Adam shows me his eyes. Wow…what a really weird day." Dawn laughed nervously. "I hope nothing goes wrong…"

Without another thought, Dawn reached over to her lamp, and clicked out the light, plunging the room into darkness.

**. . .**

**AN: Yay! Two down, one to go!**

**The reviews were greatly appreciated and I just want to say thank you so much!**

**See ya!**


	3. Author's Note x3

**AN: Hey guys! Wolfy here. I haven't updated in a bit and I just wanted to inform every single one of you what's going on in the world of me. :D**

**I'm working on the 3****rd**** chapter, I promise. Already 1,763 words into it. **

**For **_**The Fiery Girl in the Shadows**_**, well, I hit writer's block. It's finally wearing off and I've got a small idea for the next chapter. **

**I've also got a bit of missing work and homework to rub into the wound, and what's hilarious is that I've got my friends asking me to write them stories as well because of my one wonderful talent: Writing!**

**Sooo, I've got that, and benchmarks next week. Yep.**

**And I've got a pretty busy family.**

**Well, that's it for today! Again, **_**Eyes **_**is currently being written as well. **

**Spoiler: There's Merome in it. :D**

**See you all later! **

**~Wolfy**


	4. SkyDoesMinecraft

**AN: HOLY MOTHER OF GALLIFREY.**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.**

**Like holy crap! 28 reviews, guys! That's amazing! **

**I've been on Fanfiction for over a year and this story is already my 2****nd**** most reviewed. xD Thank you!**

**And whoever actually still reads **_**The Fiery Girl in the Shadows**_**, I promise that I'll get a chapter out soon. School has caused me to stop and have writer's block.**

**Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

_**X**_

Today was the big day.

Dawn didn't wake up to the sound of TrueMU's alarm clock, which was _Eclipse_.

Rather, she woke up to the sound of Deadlox…singing…

And in a flowery apron as well.

"I USED TO RULLLLE THE WORLD! CHUNKS WOULD LOAD WHEN I GAVE THE WORDDD!"

The female groaned and rolled over in her bed, a faint aroma drifting to her room.

_Is that…bacon?_

Without another word, Dawn leaped out of bed and nearly tripped over Mitch, who was stumbling down the stairs. Jerome was sleepwalking and nearly fell down the spaceship.

"Mm…bacon…" BajanCanadian mumbled, yawning as he blinked open his coffee brown eyes.

Jerome snored softly as he headed to the kitchen, a sleepy smile spread over his face as he reached for the plate of bacon. "Food…is it homemade, Biggums?"

Dawn just covered her mouth as she let loose a huge yawn, blinking as TrueMU trudged into the kitchen and stretching. His helmet was off and he ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Hey, your helmet's off…" She muttered sleepily.

"Yeah…Ty…" MinecraftUniverse mumbled.

Dawn turned to see Deadlox prancing around, doing the Gangnam Style as he tossed pancakes around. The bacon sizzled in a pan near him.

"Tyyyy…I'm hungry." Mitch whined.

Jerome just passed out on the table.

Deadlox froze and shrieked as the pancakes landed on his face. "Did you guys smell this from all the way downstairs!?"

"Yep…bacon." TrueMU had a ghost of a smile cross his face.

Throwing the floral apron onto the ground and blushing, Deadlox set down five plates and seated himself next to Dawn.

"So, we headed to go see Adam today?" Deadlox hummed.

Dawn nodded and dug into the bacon, nearly jumping at the doorbell.

_DING DONG!_

TrueMU drowsily got up from the table and muttered, "I'll get it."

The spaceman stumbled to the door and pulled it open, revealing a crowd of Minecrafters. "Whoa! Jason, is that you? Dear Notch, your hair and eyes!" CaptainSparklez exclaimed from the very front.

HuskyMudkipz and SSundee flanked him; Setosorcerer and KermitPlaysMC were behind them.

Surrounding Sky's friends were many YouTubers that were in the Sky Army and very familiar faces; Bodil40, AntVenom, NoahCraftFTW, TBNRfrags, xRpMx13, MunchingBrotato, GoldSolace, Bashur, BigBadManPig, AshleyMarieeGaming, SethBling, ihasCupquake, and Logdotzip.

Dawn's mouth fell open as she stared at the mob; they all recognized her as Sky's fiancée and waved with smiles on their faces.

"Holy mother of Notch…what are you guys doing here?" She whispered.

Kermit stepped forward; Dawn noticed that his almost black gaze was bright with excitement. "Adam told us to head here so we could see his eyes, and he'll see us at–what the heck?! Jason, dude, your eyes–!"

TrueMU ducked his head in embarrassment as Deadlox raised an eyebrow. "Adam will see us at what time?"

"Noon!" Ant piped up, grinning. "He's on his way; there was a butter stand on the side of the road, and he got carried away…"

"Only Adam," Dawn sighed.

_**X**_

The Butter King was currently jogging down the road, his head swinging from side to side. His eyes narrowed viciously as he passed the ocean.

_You better watch out, squids; I'll be ready when I show my eyes and you can't stop me! _

Sky glanced at his watch; 11:55 AM. He was still doing good time.

As he started to dash towards MinecraftUniverse's house, a lone squid was floating in a small part of the water. His derpy eyes blinked as he glared at the Destroyer of Squids.

Pumping his tentacles, the squid floated down to the bottom of the sea and reached the Squid Portal.

The world blurred and came back into focus to a realm with gray and black blocks; a giant squid statue towered above the underwater houses. Above land was a majestic castle with very few butter blocks surrounding it.

They were in the realm of the squids.

_**X**_

Everyone was gathered around MinecraftUniverse's table, chatting as Cupquake made some pancakes, eggs, and toast with butter.

Dawn nervously picked up her fork and scooped up her eggs, eating them as the clock chimed twelve times.

Deadlox let out his breath, then jumped as Jerome barreled through the front door. "Adam's on his way here! I just saw him!"

Everyone leaped to their feet as Sky appeared on the horizon, walking quite calmly towards the spaceship. His stride didn't wane and his head was held high. A genuine smile had spread across his face as he glanced at the blocky sun, letting the rays warm his back.

"Hey, guys!" Sky greeted them with a huge smile. The Butter King was no longer tensed up as he was yesterday; rather, he was at uttermost peace with his conflicting mind on the matter.

The gang all beamed at him, Dawn shouldering her way to the front. "How are you doing, Adam?" The girl asked her fiancée with a smile.

Sky tugged at his collar. "A bit nervous, a bit scared, and really excited. Are all of you ready?"

The Minecrafters nodded and blinked as Sky stood his ground, tilting his head towards Dawn.

She caught the hint and reached forward with a determined look on her face and pulled off her fiancée's sunglasses, Sky still staring at her with a smile written on his expression.

They tumbled to the ground with a _clatter _as she gasped, backing up and nearly tripping over Deadlox.

"Oh my Notch…" She whispered.

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone as they stared.

Sky's eyes were _magnificent_. They were the most gorgeous shade of butter that Minecraftia had ever seen. There were flecks of brown and bright yellow, shades of orange and bronze. As they all stared in awe, the flecks swirled and formed constellations in Sky's eyes.

"…_Adam_…but…how?" Dawn whispered.

Sky slipped his shades back on. "When I killed my first squid, I found this medallion waiting for me at my old shack." He gestured to the one around his neck. "I put it on and I remember passing out. When I woke up, I had butter colored eyes and a buttery aura; it becomes stronger whenever I take off my sunglasses and it attracts squids. That's why I was scared to take these off."

Sky's friends were silent. Dawn was absolutely speechless with shock. "…"

Deadlox broke the silence. "Is it just me, or is the ocean moving?"

Husky coughed, "Too much Tumblr."

The headphone wearing Minecrafter glared at the Mudkip, but he turned to the ocean as tentacles started to rise above the water.

Everyone stared in horror as a giant squid loomed above them, its maw gaping with sharp teeth. It thrashed down on the shoreline with a large bellow.

Below it, hundreds of other squids emerged with wickedly sharp swords that gleamed dark gray; the color of the Squid Army.

Sky drew his Majestic Butter Sword and let out a battle cry, dashing towards the squids.

Deadlox turned to the startled Minecrafters. "C'mon, guys! Let's do this; for Sky Army!"

The group took on the battle cry. "FOR SKY ARMY!"

They all drew their weapons and charged towards the battleground, yelling loudly.

Mitch and Jerome, meanwhile, had climbed the nearest building. Mitch pulled out his bow while Jerome whipped out Betty, grinning with his sharp fangs.

"LEZZGO, BIGGUMS! LET'S WIN THE HUNGER DEANS!" The Bacca whooped, charging the nearest squid that started to climb up the structure.

Mitch was standing calmly on a ledge, sniping squids away from his friends. The Canadian spotted one creeping up on CaptainSparklez.

The Captain was fighting fiercely with an iron sword. Sweat gleamed off his forehead as he plunged his sword into the stomach of a squid, smirking as it slid down slowly. The squid behind him raised his sword but let out a strangled squeal as it vanished.

Sparklez's ice blue eyes were huge as he realized what would have happened, and he snapped his head towards the direction where the arrow came from. Mitch waved at him as he shot another squid. "Hi there!"

Sparklez just laughed and engaged another squid in battle. "Thanks Mitch!"

Mitch just saluted him and turned around, shooting a squid in midair. Jerome glanced over and saw with horror a squid sneaking up on his crush.

With a Bacca roar, Jerome sliced a squid in half and raced towards Mitch, raising Betty in defiance. "DUCK, MITCH!"

The Canadian immediately ducked as the Bacca viciously swung his diamond axe. When the dust cleared, the two were practically face-to-face.

"A-Are you alright, Biggums?" Jerome blinked, staring into Mitch's coffee colored eyes. A warm hue started to settle into his cheeks.

Mitch gave a soft chuckle, which sounded like music to his ears. "Yep, thanks to you."

The two were frozen in time but snapped out of it when Preston (TBNRfrags) yelled, "Oh, just kiss already!"

Jerome had turned to look at the lava mob while Mitch threw his hands into the air. "To hell with it!"

The Canadian grabbed Jerome's shoulders, grinned cheekily, and pressed his lips onto his.

HuskyMudkipz's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! NOO!"

The Mudkip dramatically fell to the ground, fake crying. (And never knowing that his action saved his life; a guard squid had thrown itself at him. The others later recalled it as looking 'pretty darn awesome'.)

Deadlox let out a whoop of victory and hopped his way over to Husky's side. "You owe me, Quentin!"

"I hate you, you butthole." Husky moaned as he forked over $50.

On the other side of the battlefield, MunchingBrotato screamed as he witnessed the event. "Why did I bet with you on Merome?!" He wailed to the passing Kermit.

Kermit froze and stared at the top of the building, where Mitch and Jerome were still lip-locked. "I won a bet? PRAISE NOTCH!"

MunchingBrotato handed over $20 and started laughing as Kermit ran to get it, only to trip over his own iron sword. "Nice try, Dakota."

"HAHA, YOU STUPID FROG!" Sky laughed as he fought the King Squid.

Kermit growled some unpleasant things under his breath towards his old roommate.

Deadlox and MinecraftUniverse just laughed.

Eventually, the army thinned down. According to Sky, it was 'too easy'. The Butter King killed the main squid with an arrow from Mitch lined with diamond and butter courtesy of Seto.

Team Crafted and friends made it to the front page of the newspaper again, showing a picture of Sky and comrades with medals.

And you know what?

Sky's sunglasses were off in the photo.

Not one squid came near him that day.

_**X**_

_**Five years later**_

"Well, would you look at that!?" A man exclaimed. He adjusted the paper and grinned cheekily, pearly white teeth showing.

Another man glanced at him. "How many times have I told you to get your bow off the table?"

The first man rolled his eyes and set the aged wood down on the diamond floor. "Yeah, whatever Jeremy. You know you miss fighting with Adam."

Jerome grumbled to himself as Mitch smirked, knowing he won. "At least I keep Betty in a safe place in my room."

"At least I continue to use my bow and doesn't let it get cobwebs on it," Mitch shot back.

The Bacca crossed his arms. "Don't make me pull out my secret weapon."

The Canadian grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Don't make me pull out mine."

The men shot up and got face-to-face, both cheerful. Coffee gleamed into chocolate, and their lips locked.

They had the exact same secret weapon.

Jerome smiled against Mitch's lips and murmured, "I love you, Mitchell."

Mitch chuckled. "And I love you, Jeremy."

The two laughed quietly before walking off to their room, leaving the discarded newspaper on the table, showing the front cover of a little girl smiling with joy as her parents, Dawn and Sky Dahlberg, watched on in pride.

**(AN: Merome for dayssss, though! :D) **

_**X**_

"Adam! Aren't you excited for Avalon's medal?" Rachel Dahlberg (Dawn) shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Sky looked up, and once more Dawn was reminded of her beautiful baby girl.

Sky and Dawn had finally gotten married three months after the Eyes Incident. TrueMU walked around sometimes without his helmet and Sky did the same.

During the period of time, Dawn had gotten pregnant with Sky's daughter, a beautiful little girl named Avalon. She was the apple of her parents' eyes and always looked up to them; though her favorite was 'Uncle Mitch'.

Sky smiled as Avalon dashed up to him, her cheeky grin plastered on her face.

Avalon Dahlberg had gotten a lot of great genetics from her parents. She got dark brown hair with a purple streak, clothes that looked like her father's, and both their personalities down. It was known as a blessing to some Minecrafters.

What really did it for most people were her eyes. The same shade of butter, with a few bronze flecks from her father, but had flecks of cobalt and emerald from her mother. Needless to say, the girl was gorgeous.

Apparently, a squid had just appeared when Avalon first took off her Aviators. The five year old had pulled out her lucky butter dagger, dashed up to it, and sunk the blade into its skin. It died immediately and Sky and Dawn were contacted of it.

For killing her first squid, Avalon got to be on the front page of the newspaper. Quite an honor, really. When Deadlox had given the girl her medal, Sky wiped tears away from his eyes and said dramatically, "When I was your age, I was on the newspaper three times already…"

Dawn slapped him upside the head and laughed as Avalon glanced at her father. "Daddy, I killed a squid! I'm gonna be like you, Mommy, Uncle Mitch, Uncle Jerome, Uncle Deadlox…"

Sky smiled with pride and lifted his daughter in the air. "Yes, yes you are. I'm so proud of you, Avalon. You're going to do great things in Minecraftia."

The whole gang was there; it was a huge reunion of many laughs, slaps, and hugs.

(Maybe even a few kisses going around.)

All in all, Minecraftia was safe, and they had gained a new hero.

And even better was the fact that they all had one thing in common:

Best friends, lovers, and every pair of sunglasses/helmets off.

Different colored eyes, personalities, and traits.

All heroes in the end.

_**Fin~**_

_**X**_

**AN: *spazzes***

***spazzes some more***

**I FINSHED IT.**

**YES. AHHHHH! :D **

**Thank you guys so much! I love all of you (xD) and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**Here's to my great and amazing reviewers that stuck with me through this story:**

_**Catalin, Lavs**_**, **_**Iliketoreviewthegoodstries**_**, **_**Rainclaw, Kestrel9424**_**, **_**Oeve**_**, **_**Cliffdiverwarriorcat**_**, **_**21kittens**_**, **_**LyraHikaru**_**, **_**Sallyya Charbon**_**, **_**crazykatz430**_**, **_**Jadespade**_**, **_**AceroxMC**_**, **_**swimmer555**_**, **_**Drizzleheart0419**_**, **_**madiganskipper, AceroxMC, **_**and **_**Hunnybee07**_**!**

**You guys are freaking awesome. **

**Have a great day! ~Wolfy**


End file.
